Love in the Arches
by AandBreatheMee-x
Summary: Phil and Minty have been best friends for a while but what happens when they both realise they want something more?Not to be taken seriously!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would just like to make it clear that this Fic is not to be taken seriously.**

**Dedicated to the lovely Caz wants Cake from WTFCTGIO ;)**

It was just your typical day in the Walford Arches. Phil Mitchell was busy fixing Lucas's car and Ricky and Minty were sitting at the desk with hot mugs of tea discussing engines.  
"Well boys,ive got to go see the supplier about some new tyres but keep up the good work yeah,See you tomorrow" with that Ricky left the Arches and Phil and Minty were left alone.

Phil continued his work on the car, doing his best to ignore his best friends eyes on him and the sudden change of atmosphere in the small garage. It was fifteen minutes until Minty broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"Need any help?"

Phil froze. The other man's voice seemed to set his body alive, overtaking his senses and causing mad sparks of passion to run through his body. With his thoughts full of the man next to him Phil could feel the familiar stirring in his trousers. He let out a groan.  
"You alright mate?"Minty's deep velvety voice broke his reverie. He let out a sharp intake of breath and attempted to compose himself.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."Phil said breathlessly  
"Okay then" He didn't sound convinced "Still want a hand fixing that car?"  
"Yeah, feel free"

Phil watched transfixed as Minty Reached for a Spanner if front of him, The material of his jumpsuit pulling taut against his delectable bottom. Phil was impossibly hard now and was finding his desire impossible to control.

They worked next to eachother in silence for a few moments until they both found themselves reaching for the same part of the engine and their hands touched. Minty jumped and turned to face the man beside him. The feeling he'd got when the other man had touched his hand was incredible, as if a million fireworks were going off inside him.

Minty stared into Phil's beautiful eyes as the other man slowly tilted his head towards him. When their lips touched it was the most unbelievable feeling. Each man felt as if their body was on fire. As the kiss grew more passionate Phil reached his hand towards the buttons of Minty's jumpsuit. They pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Minty turned around and let the other man bend him over the hood of the preacher's car, preparing for the moment he'd been waiting for for as long as he could remember...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N dedicated to 4006069 and Gemma**

Minty groaned in frustration as his call went to voice mail yet again; He needed to talk to his lover immediately.

He and Phil had been fucking eachother for months now but it had become something more, the sex was good (actually it was amazingly, mind blowingly amazing, especially that thing Phil did with his tongue and the way it felt as he drove his cock hard and deep into his tight...but he couldn't think about that right now!)

Minty knocked hard on Phil's front door, begging for him too answer. After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened and he could see the beautiful red face of one Phil Mitchell. Phil looked shocked but happy to see the fellow bald man looking back at him.  
"What you doing here" He looked angry but Minty could see that he was actually happy to see him  
"Is Shirley in?"  
"No" Phil moved aside and let the other man through into the hall.  
"D'ya fancy a cup of tea? Err coffee" Minty could tell Phil felt awkward (and couldn't help but think he looked cute with it) but this was important.  
"No thanks"  
Phil gave a small nod and continued walking, saying nothing.

Minty followed him into the kitchen, trying to resist the urge to touch the other mans ass as it swayed temptingly in front of him.  
"So what are you here for then" Phil said.  
This was it...the moment of truth...Minty took a deep breath, preparing for ultimate rejection and heartbreak, and began to speak.  
"Phil, this may be the hardest thing I will ever have to say, but it needs to be said and I'm perfectly prepared for you to break my heart" He paused, eyes closed as he was too scared to look into Phil's beautiful hazel eyes.  
"I love you Phil, I love you so much, but I'm sick of all the lies and deceit, I want you tell Shirley...I want you to tell her...about us" Minty didn't dare open his eyes, too afraid to see rejection on his secret love's face.

Minty gasped when he felt Phil's lips against his, it was amazing how Phil's kisses managed to take his breath away every time.  
"O...okay" Phil stuttered as he pulled away.  
Minty stared into Phil's eyes, not quite able to believe what he was hearing.  
"I said okay" Phil laughed.  
Minty chuckled back and grabbed his lover's hand. He couldn't believe this was really happening. That him and the man he loved would finally be together, truly, properly together.

He began to lead the other man upstairs, afterall, the sex _**was**_ good.


End file.
